parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
1999
Movies: Our Friend, Martin.jpg|Our Friend, Martin (January 12, 1999) At First Sight (1999).jpg|At First Sight (January 15, 1999) 91026514-350A-40A4-9863-A35F94783564.jpeg|My Favorite Martian (February 12, 1999) Office Space (1999).jpg|Office Space (February 19, 1999) Tarzan of the Apes (1999).jpg|Tarzan of the Apes (March 9, 1999) 3B20FFAE-EFB0-42BE-8577-77439BB630FA.jpeg|Doug's 1st Movie (March 26, 1999) The Matrix.jpg|The Matrix (March 31, 1999) Cookie's Fortune (1999).jpg|Cookie's Fortune (April 2, 1999) The Out-of-Towners (1999).jpg|The Out-of-Towners (April 2, 1999) A Walk on the Moon (1999).jpg|A Walk on the Moon (April 2, 1999) The Mummy (1999).jpg|The Mummy (May 7, 1999) Austin Powers The Spy Who Shagged Me.jpg|Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (June 11, 1999) Tarzan 1999 film.jpg|Tarzan (June 18, 1999) Puss in Boots (1999).jpg|Puss in Boots (July 6, 1999) American Pie (1999).jpg|American Pie (July 9, 1999) The Blair Witch Project (1999).jpg|The Blair Witch Project (July 14, 1999) Muppets from Space.jpg|Muppets from Space (July 14, 1999) Pokemon the Movie 2000 The Power of One.jpg|Pokemon: The Movie 2000 (July 17, 1999) C860AE23-2165-47E6-9072-4E90370B117B.jpeg|Inspector Gadget (July 23, 1999) 855298F2-27EF-4A6C-8835-44DBCE3984FF.jpeg|Madeline: Lost in Paris (August 3, 1999) The Iron Giant (1999).jpg|The Iron Giant (August 6, 1999) CCFC39D3-D962-4ACC-8341-25C1F09FE699.jpeg|Belle's Tales of Friendship (August 17, 1999) 77B9E8A6-FA1E-4459-BE93-4283FA335B26.jpeg|Hercules: Zero to Hero (August 17, 1999) Pippi's Adventures on the South Seas (1999).jpg|Pippi's Adventures on the South Seas (September 4, 1999) American Beauty (1999).jpg|American Beauty (September 15, 1999) The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland.jpg|The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (October 1, 1999) Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg|Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (October 5, 1999) Don't Look Under the Bed (1999).jpg|Don't Look Under the Bed (October 9, 1999) Annie (1999).jpg|Annie (November 7, 1999) Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999).jpg|Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (November 9, 1999) Winnie the Pooh Seasons of Giving.jpg|Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (November 9, 1999) Bartok the Magnificent.jpg|Bartok the Magnificent (November 16, 1999) Toy Story 2 1999.jpg|Toy Story 2 (November 24, 1999) An American Tail The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999).jpg|An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (December 9, 1999) Dexter's Laboratory Ego Trip (1999).jpg|Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (December 10, 1999) Stuart Little (1999).jpg|Stuart Little (December 17, 1999) Fantasia 2000 (1999).jpg|Fantasia 2000 (December 17, 1999) Animaniacs Wakko's Wish.jpg|Wakko's Wish (December 21, 1999) Galaxy Quest (1999).jpg|Galaxy Quest (December 25, 1999) TV Shows: 92FB557C-0970-4937-8251-D87218D4357E.jpeg|Ed, Edd n Eddy (January 4, 1999) AF0613E2-6C31-475D-BEA0-8A038CA5B9C1.jpeg|Zoom (January 4, 1999) Family Guy (1999).jpg|Family Guy (January 31, 1999) George and Martha (1999).jpg|George and Martha (April 1, 1999) 4FCC9372-6986-4D56-87E8-FB75B8121A54.png|Mickey Mouse Works (May 1, 1999) SpongeBob SquarePants (1999).jpg|Spongebob Squarepants (May 1, 1999) Dragon Tales (1999).jpg|Dragon Tales (September 6, 1999) Mona the Vampire (1999).jpg|Mona the Vampire (September 13, 1999) Mission Hill (1999).jpg|Mission Hill (September 24, 1999) 5998EFF0-655C-43E3-B149-5E78D8E0E69F.jpeg|The Scooby Doo Project (October 31, 1999) Mike, Lu and Og.jpg|Mike, Lu & Og (November 12, 1999) FC071A06-EEDE-49F9-A263-21EEF3D14645.jpeg|Courage the Cowardly Dog (November 12, 1999) Ash Ketchum the Scaredy-Cat Boy.jpg|Ash Ketchum the Scaredy-Cat Boy (November 12, 1999) Episodes: Ed, Edd n Eddy: 14ECBD1F-BADD-4F80-9349-3DF72242D20D.png|The Ed-Touchables (January 4, 1999) 2DC59547-0E71-4AC1-A795-A956454D9BE3.png|Nagged to Ed (January 4, 1999) 653195E7-EF0A-4F28-A0B9-AE064A10BCF9.png|Pop Goes the Ed (January 11, 1999) CF8E68A2-75FB-4AFA-9060-B475F69B9BDB.png|Over Your Ed (January 11, 1999) 51F7FD84-171C-4B98-A369-7A815698B670.png|Sir Ed-a-Lot (January 18, 1999) 4E7BAA07-46C1-4134-BF86-2566B0388BA4.png|A Pinch to Grow an Ed (January 18, 1999) 5C7C4F64-7A65-4E92-8854-C2B47F4B8BF8.png|Dawn of the Eds (January 25, 1999) AE5F57D4-49ED-4B21-A93E-C39896BA0B46.png|Virt-Ed-Go (January 25, 1999) 73809D52-3B1A-47F3-9DF0-1C457C2ECFFA.png|Read All About Ed (February 1, 1999) 654F1955-10A9-42DB-82C2-FD2C89AE9C60.png|Quick Shot Ed (February 1, 1999) 7D6D2CAF-CD09-4371-A099-E076BB05859C.png|An Ed Too Many (February 8, 1999) DE1C991B-9A2C-4624-BD63-419164F2235F.png|Ed-n-Seek (February 8, 1999) E7EF77C6-85F8-4D2A-9E81-0BE2A16DCD65.png|Look Into My Eds (March 1, 1999) 9AA8FA38-4F28-4229-89CC-595478D225B2.png|Tag Yer Ed (March 1, 1999) B8F5E61F-EAE6-45B1-84B9-C208B6833706.png|Fool on the Ed (March 8, 1999) 31470B97-2E46-470A-8FCC-3F78D625F894.png|A Boy and His Ed (March 8, 1999) 3FC028CB-6D41-43BB-B820-0B8946D88C94.png|It's Way Ed (March 15, 1999) 0FADC36C-C2FC-4BB3-8A28-907D90FB7626.png|Laugh Ed Laugh (March 15, 1999) 9D7FD791-9127-4628-A520-2B7152883124.png|A Glass of Warm Ed (April 12, 1999) 815EBBE7-9B58-43DD-B5B0-7CD5550E669D.png|Flea-Bitten Ed (April 12, 1999) 21BEEAA8-0F7C-42F7-A090-001251EC6684.png|Who, What, Where, Ed (April 19, 1999) 4E83A336-2C9F-4CFE-B965-E6B99B3316A3.png|Keeping up with the Eds (April 19, 1999) FD02AF40-7D6A-4BD0-BCAE-11DAACE1D328.png|Eds-Aggerate (April 26, 1999) 7D806DC5-4B8B-495B-BD1C-E5FBAABE58F4.png|Oath to an Ed (April 26, 1999) E88D1EB3-5542-4ADD-B410-0A54962725CE.png|Button Yer Ed (June 11, 1999) 087E9F76-53BA-4DB0-B99A-9DBF33EBAF5D.png|Avast Ye Eds (June 11, 1999) D2A49B21-5ADD-4B8B-82D9-4AA6CB0172A9.png|Know it All Ed (November 26, 1999) 74DCDF87-5590-424D-9938-7037625B26B1.png|Dear Ed (November 26, 1999) The Powerpuff Girls: Major Competition Title Card.jpg|Major Competition (January 6, 1999) Mr. Mojo's Rising Title Card.jpg|Mr. Mojo's Rising (January 6, 1999) Paste Makes Waste Title Card.jpg|Paste Makes Waste (January 13, 1999) Ice Sore Title Card.jpg|Ice Sore (January 13, 1999) Bubblevicious Title Card.jpg|Bubblevicious (January 20, 1999) The Bare Facts Title Card.jpg|The Bare Facts (January 20, 1999) Cat Man Do Title Card.jpg|Cat Man Do (January 27, 1999) Impeach Fuzz Title Card.jpg|Impeach Fuzz (January 27, 1999) Just Another Manic Mojo Title Card.jpg|Just Another Manic Mojo (February 3, 1999) Mime for a Change Title Card.jpg|Mime for a Change (February 3, 1999) The Rowdyruff Boys Title Card.jpg|The Rowdyruff Boys (April 7, 1999) Uh-Oh, Dynamo Title Card.jpg|Uh-Oh, Dynamo (May 27, 1999) Stuck Up, Up, and Away Title Card.jpg|Stuck Up, Up, and Away (June 25, 1999) Schoolhouse Rocked Title Card.jpg|Schoolhouse Rocked (June 25, 1999) Collect Her Title Card.jpg|Collect Her (August 6, 1999) Supper Villain Title Card.jpg|Supper Villain (August 6, 1999) Birthday Bash Title Card.jpg|Birthday Bash (August 20, 1999) Too Pooped to Puff Title Card.jpg|Too Pooped to Puff (August 20, 1999) Beat Your Greens Title Card.jpg|Beat Your Greens (September 10, 1999) Down 'n' Dirty Title Card.jpg|Down 'n' Dirty (September 10, 1999) Dream Scheme Title Card.jpg|Dream Scheme (September 24, 1999) You Snooze, You Lose Title Card.jpg|You Snooze, You Lose (September 24, 1999) Slave the Day Title Card.jpg|Slave the Day (October 8, 1999) Los Dos Mojos Title Card.jpg|Los Dos Mojos (October 8, 1999) A Very Special Blossom Title Card.jpg|A Very Special Blossom (November 26, 1999) Daylight Savings Title Card.jpg|Daylight Savings (November 26, 1999) Family Guy: AB7877F6-E5E4-488C-B620-399F3E00428A.png|Deaths Has a Shadow (January 31, 1999) 42E4F92F-F134-437D-8E09-0A98901846D3.jpeg|I Never Met the Dead Man (April 11, 1999) 3DBFAB8D-1AE3-49C1-9BF9-502812BE47EC.jpeg|Chitty Chitty Death Bang (April 18, 1999) F9CCF31D-0E1A-482A-8555-6B48DE898DB8.jpeg|Mind Over Murder (April 25, 1999) CD93F80F-69C4-4EFE-95ED-FA27B027A6BA.png|A Hero Sits Next Door (May 2, 1999) C48D8E95-0522-4CC1-885A-C8FEE8516B96.png|The Son Also Draws (May 9, 1999) 46EAAFFB-FA55-4BB1-8B6A-888D15026601.jpeg|Brian: Portrait of a Dog (May 16, 1999) FBEB9685-577C-4EFC-AC17-2C69B735CFB5.png|Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater (September 23, 1999) A347795C-2ED0-4757-A860-515A9596E5B9.png|Holy Crap (September 30, 1999) 493DD27D-D0C7-4FB3-ACEC-1E81D431907E.png|Da Boom (December 26, 1999) Spongebob Squarepants: 37E2A57F-119A-4B10-859F-57FF11C9F1D7.png|Help Wanted (May 1, 1999) A5B572A8-A74A-4D3C-B8F8-B45595C334D4.jpeg|Reef Blower (May 1, 1999) 415178E7-9DDC-4618-A251-BA1EA5609C04.png|Tea at the Treedome (May 1, 1999) 5B059516-98BE-40DD-935A-8BEC3356268A.jpeg|Bubblestand (July 17, 1999) D86EA21C-7BF4-4133-9A54-721802BE802E.jpeg|Ripped Pants (July 17, 1999) 3AC35151-889A-4350-84D2-822417C30B66.jpeg|Jellyfishing (July 31, 1999) C1FF0BAB-A076-4F1F-828C-702A8AD03C7F.jpeg|Plankton! (July 31, 1999) FFD58631-6151-4256-B86A-F93BFBE93CC0.jpeg|Naughty Nautical Neighbors (August 7, 1999) 82C7701D-04A0-4542-AA66-B1F3908AB406.jpeg|Boating School (August 7, 1999) 387BEDA8-4E0E-4E29-9248-1B68CBA3B21E.png|Pizza Delivery (August 14, 1999) 89ADB71D-FC76-4BD8-AD50-D3B0C71DA8B3.jpeg|Home Sweet Pineapple (August 14, 1999) C7C0BFEA-B503-4226-BE71-5012C1802BD3.jpeg|Mermaidman and Barnacleboy (August 21, 1999) 1F79E2AA-966A-4E6A-B1DF-01B5BF160253.jpeg|Pickles (August 21, 1999) 6778C703-54DF-4C85-B78D-600CCF9DF5A0.jpeg|Hail Monitor (August 28, 1999) 3D626D3C-1EB5-496A-90DA-FBC6F33F45D2.jpeg|Jellyfish Jam (August 28, 1999) 5CAAFC65-BB99-48B5-A6F2-52B0AE9471F0.jpeg|Sandy's Rocket (September 4, 1999) F2B0962F-C44E-4603-89D7-32D9BCCC318B.png|Squeaky Boots (September 4, 1999) 9CFFD5DA-441E-4F68-BED5-6899C474BB94.png|Nature Pants (September 11, 1999) 2EAF0086-822D-4D53-A5A6-12A2B9FA9F9A.png|Opposite Day (September 11, 1999) AD474EAA-77DC-48DB-B9F9-08921DCEF996.jpeg|Culture Shock (September 18, 1999) 99CAD8E8-5191-4CA1-A465-011B437BDCC9.jpeg|F.U.N. (September 18, 1999) 307D3380-42AE-4396-9B08-0E18625554C6.png|MuscleBob BuffPants (September 25, 1999) E4DDBED1-7C48-4B78-BB61-99615BFD49A5.png|Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (September 25, 1999) 80D2290D-CCFC-446C-A33F-90191A7B6DDB.png|The Chaperone (October 2, 1999) D4D6435D-D00C-41BE-92C3-ED1D0DE9685D.jpeg|Employee of the Month (October 2, 1999) FE1A39CD-C1CC-48CB-9712-770BB8FA88F2.png|Scared Pants (October 28, 1999) 7EE048AA-C107-4920-8F90-C3200F391054.jpeg|I Was a Teenage Gary (October 28, 1999) C49DE3CB-B027-4D01-B8A6-F9B653766FD3.png|SB-129 (December 31, 1999) 57C02455-F3C3-49C9-8A58-DA28AF94D3EA.jpeg|Karate Choppers (December 31, 1999) Pokemon: USA: Japan: EP082.png|Blimp Accident!? (February 4, 1999) VeggieTales: Larryboy and the Rumor Weed (1999).jpg|Larryboy and the Rumor Weed (July 27, 1999) Magic Tales: Dragon Tales: To Fly With Dragons Title Card.jpg|To Fly with Dragons (September 6, 1999) The Forest of Darkness Title Card.jpg|The Forest of Darkness (September 6, 1999) To Kingdom Come Title Card.jpg|To Kingdom Come (September 7, 1999) Goodbye Little Caterpoozle Title Card.jpg|Goodbye Little Caterpoozle (September 7, 1999) Knot a Problem Title Card.jpg|Knot a Problem (September 8, 1999) Ord's Unhappy Birthday Title Card.jpg|Ord's Unhappy Birthday (September 8, 1999) Tails You Lose Title Card.jpg|Tails, You Lose (September 9, 1999) Calling Dr. Zak Title Card.jpg|Calling Dr. Zak (September 9, 1999) Pigment of Your Imagination Title Card.jpg|Pigment of Your Imagination (September 10, 1999) Zak's Song Title Card.jpg|Zak's Song (September 10, 1999) Snow Dragons Title Card.jpg|Snow Dragons (September 20, 1999) The Fury is Out on This One Title Card.jpg|The Fury is Out on This One (September 20, 1999) The Giant of Nod Title Card.jpg|The Giant of Nod (September 21, 1999) The Big Sleep Over Title Card.jpg|The Big Sleep Over Title Card (September 21, 1999) A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words Title Card.jpg|A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words Title Card (September 22, 1999) The Talent Pool Title Card.jpg|The Talent Pool (September 22, 1999) Emmy's Dream House Title Card.jpg|Emmy's Dream House (September 23, 1999) Dragon Sails Title Card.jpg|Dragon Sails (September 23, 1999) Eggs Over Easy Title Card.jpg|Eggs Over Easy (September 24, 1999) A Liking to Biking Title Card.jpg|A Liking to Biking (September 24, 1999) Sky Pirate Title Card.jpg|Sky Pirates (October 4, 1999) Four Little Pigs Title Card.jpg|Four Little Pigs (October 4, 1999) Zak and the Beanstalk Title Card.jpg|Zak and the Beanstalk (October 5, 1999) A Feat on Her Feet Titler Card.jpg|A Feat on Her Feet (October 5, 1999) Not Separated at Birth Title Card.jpg|Not Separated at Birth (October 6, 1999) A Kite for Quetzal Title Card.jpg|A Kite for Quetzal (October 6, 1999) Dragon Drop Title Card.jpg|Dragon Drop (October 7, 1999) Cassie Loves a Parade Title Card.jpg|Cassie Loves a Parade (October 7, 1999) A Cool School Title Card.jpg|A Cool School (October 8, 1999) Max's Comic Adventure Title Card.jpg|Max's Comic Adventure (October 8, 1999) It Happened One Nightmare Title Card.jpg|It Happened One Nightmare (October 18, 1999) Staying Within the Lines Title Card.jpg|Staying Within the Lines (October 18, 1999) Follow the Dots Title Card.jpg|Follow the Dots (October 19, 1999) A Smashing Success Title Card.jpg|A Smashing Success (October 19, 1999) Quibbling Siblings Title Card.jpg|Quibbling Siblings (October 20, 1999) Wheezie's Hairball Title Card.jpg|Wheezie's Hairball (October 20, 1999) A Tall Tale Title Card.jpg|A Tall Tale (October 21, 1999) Stormy Weather Title Card.jpg|Stormy Weather (October 21, 1999) Blowin' With the Wind Title Card.jpg|Blowin' With the Wind (October 22, 1999) No Hitter Title Card.jpg|No Hitter (October 22, 1999) Barney & Friends: A3D9FC30-624A-48B3-A9E0-2D9C7F3B3D9C.png|Stick With Imagination! (November 1, 1999) 2905180F-919B-4AAE-9782-5A6A82B85C02.png|Itty Bitty Bugs (November 2, 1999) A5FB5971-D0B1-479E-9CEF-0B49B4B73402.png|Grandparents Are Grand! (November 3, 1999) 5AB3D0BB-437F-4FDD-9597-63064A30476B.png|Snack Time! (November 4, 1999) 98E23B15-A495-4E18-B343-6587C3366C02.jpeg|A Sunny, Snowy Day (November 5, 1999) CD0F263A-89DC-436D-9C1B-2AF0E2F288C1.jpeg|You've Got To Have Art (November 8, 1999) 7DDB93A7-FAE6-443A-9646-E926EE5D9FD6.jpeg|Five Kinds Of Fun! (November 9, 1999) 3B1AF166-9820-466E-A067-F15410EB392F.png|Count Me In! (November 10, 1999) 99762E5F-6FE8-4559-AF8A-87372E95F2D4.png|Who's Who At The Zoo? (November 11, 1999) B3706194-AA7A-4928-A596-4FA45F310EBF.jpeg|Birthday Olé (November 12, 1999) Mike, Lu & Og: Courage the Cowardly Dog: 76B44F6C-D0A0-4D33-9AC5-A6C6D5B00C9F.png|A Night at the Katz Motel (November 12, 1999) 6F74D1C9-E4E5-4E72-86A4-DE7A89C85E3C.jpeg|Cajun Granny Stew (November 12, 1999) CE09257D-1FA1-4389-B8AF-845C0E053FFB.png|The Shadow of Courage (November 19, 1999) BCD2BA12-414A-44BB-B403-7D789F00EBBE.png|Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist (November 19, 1999) 6ED539B2-3163-47B1-B78C-1A29603A4F45.png|Courage Meets Bigfoot (November 26, 1999) B6AADBF9-3373-4A7D-8ED2-9379109DB998.png|Hothead (November 26, 1999) F050F836-9552-49B0-B683-9A6BE8E0CEC3.png|The Demon in the Mattress (December 3, 1999) 886E6D0A-B7DA-481D-9DE6-35545C6E9B53.png|Freaky Fred (December 3, 1999) 8E672EAA-1091-415F-8C20-02EF603E5E77.png|Night of the Weremole (December 17, 1999) 7613CF6A-A7AD-4C6D-8429-C03D80C7CD64.png|Mother's Day (December 17, 1999) Ash Ketchum the Scaredy-Cat Boy: Songs: Video Games: Category:Years Category:VHS Category:DVD